Island of Mianyr
The Island of Mianyr is a Forgotten Realms module designed for adult-oriented social role-play. Combat, including PvP combat, plays a secondary role. The server allows local vault characters levels 1 through 40, and observes item level restrictions. Geography The Island of Mianyr rests in western portion of the Shining Sea between Calimshan and Chult. The island has a tropical, wet climate. The only city on the island, Arakon, is a bustling social center, but there are numerous other areas on the island, including forests, plains, and beaches to explore. Arakon city * Arakon Castle: Long since abandoned by the royal family, the castle remains open for the public to use at will. The only person still in long-term residence in the castle, the castle mage, one Rappi Schrewi, works in the Castle Wizard's Room. * Docks: The docks can be found east of southern Arakon and contain three main points of interest: The Hole in the Wall (brothel and strip club), The Mianyr Theater and the Temple of Ilmater. * North Arakon: The central hub of Mianyarian culture, in northern Arakon you can find several clothing shops, The Magical Mirror (dance club), The Drip in the Ocean Bath House, The Serpent's Lair (brothel) and the Moonglow Inn (the main gathering place of the island). * South Arakon * Temple District * Trade District Outskirts * Darkwood Forest: One of the most impressive natural features of Mianyr, the large Darkwood connects many sites, but has its own reputation as a place for people of ill-repute. The Forest connects the plains with the Island's Edge and Darkwood Lake, as well as being the location for the Old Tower and the Abandoned Shack. * Darkwood Lake: Unlike its name might suggest, the lake is a bright and inviting place. The lake itself is fed by a circle of numerous waterfalls and the heights around the lake can be hiked easily to obtain fine views. Additionally, a picnic and swimming area offers ample room for enjoyment. Relatively far from the normal flow of traffic on the island, one of the caves in the surrounding hills has been adopted as a residence. * Field of Mianyr: Hardly a flat field, the Field of Mianyr is instead a series of rolling hills and small groves, but is the main path out of the city to the forest. A variety of locations can be found on the field, including Lyenne Hamlet, the Underground Lake, and the wedding chapels. Atop a hill in the center of the field can be found the healing Lullaby Spring. * Island's Edge: A far less inviting water line than the beach, the Island's Edge nonetheless offers visitors a place to peer out and watch vessels entering the Arakon Docks, especially from the top of a three-story watchtower. There is also a small farm to be found, of unknown ownership. * Lyenne Hamlet: Just to the south of Arakon, in the Field of Mianyr, rests this small settlement, home to some of the island's resident, as well as its gambling industry. It has both the island's Casino, and a monster betting arena. * Mianyr Beach: An expansive and attractive beach on one end of the island is a popular site for those seeking fresh ocean air and a break from the bustle of Arakon. The beach is well appointed with places for beach goers to relax, and there is even a small bar run by Angelina serving drinks. For those seeking a place out of the rain, but still retaining a view, there is a comfortable shelter available. There is a small island just off the coast as well. * Underground Lake: A large cavern under a hill in the Field of Mianyr, the underground lake is a quiet place with several spots to sit and relax while looking out over the water. There is a separate cavern for bathing, and in addition there is a mysterious orb which occasionally functions as a portal to secluded locations. OOC areas * OOC Area * OOC Lounge Sites Official offices * Arakon Guard Station and Jail * Mianyr Tourist Information Centre * Castle - Wedding Official and Slave Registrar Food, drink, and lodging * Abandoned Shack: Nothing but a simple shack in the northeast corner of Darkwood Forest, the shack can none-the-less serve as a safe, if not entirely clean, place to stay the night, or pursue other activities in private. The door is lockable to ensure privacy. * Four Seasons Restaurant: A large and lavish restaurant, It houses a very large menu of options and sets a very formal setting. It even comes complete with bathrooms. * Magical Mirror: A bar in northern Arakon, It houses a good deal amount of drinks, a large stage, and a number of tables and chairs, all complete with a few flashy lights. The odd bard does a performance here, usually one every week at least. * Moonglow Inn: The center of traffic, conveniently located in North Arakon. Most travelers will find themselves coming through this inn, where many residents spend time as well. The inn features a large common room which is usually bustling with various people, numerous private rooms of different sizes, two baths, dining facilities, and even a dungeon. Liat Isaandor holds down the bar, serving many of Mianyr's specialties. * Scarlet Griffon Tavern: A Tavern for the more 'aggressive' types, or mercenaries, it is housed in the South Arakon district, and usually holds a blind eye from the guards. * J's Cafe: A small establishment, serving drinks and a few food items to anyone feeling brave enough to challenge the weather. Entertainment * Black Silk Halls: Run by the enigmatic Shade Pritheria, this club caters to those interested in the more perverted side of life, with its public room containing cages and other tools for putting on displays, and three well-equipped private rooms for those who wish to continue their 'play' away from prying eyes. Drinks are available and the guard force tends to turn a blind eye to anything going on between their walls within reason, so it is an excellent place to indulge in heavier kinky play or other barely legal happenings. * Dancing Penny Casino: One of the quieter casinos on the face of Faerûn, probably due to its odd location out in Lyenne Hamlet, the Dancing Penny nonetheless offers plenty of ways to part punters with their hard or not-so-hard earned gold. From small bets to large bets, the sheer variety is enough to make your head spin. As well as individual machines, there are also some games run by attendants, for multiple participants. * Chess: This life-sized chess set is available for anyone to use, and is particularly favored by the clerics at the Temple of War, who recently constructed an underground passage to it. Games can be played with a partner or alone, and are overseen by the Game Master, an enigmatic creature who apparently has nothing better to do than ask people if they'd like a game of chess. Some cushions were added recently, so that people can sit and watch games without getting their bums cold. * Drip in the Ocean Bathhouse: With more baths than you can shake a Sunite at, the Drip in the Ocean is your one-stop shop for all your bathing needs. With both public and private baths, hot tubs and steam room, and a variety of temperatures from ice cold to boiling hot, the Drip caters for all species. Changing rooms, showers and a deep swimming pool are also provided, and a small selection of swimwear can be purchased from the swimwear vendor. A bar and a massage room with oils for sale simply put the icing on the top of an already satisfactory cake. * Hole in the 'Wall: Following a mysterious explosion in the middle of the night some time back, a hole was ripped in the side of a building. Before most people could even scratch their heads, the breach was invaded by quick-thinking entrepreneurs who converted the resulting structural disaster into a brothel. Despite an uproar by local nobles, the conversion held, mainly because the officials claim to "kind of like brothels". Run by Cieran, a gruff but friendly former sailor, the Hole caters to a wide range of tastes, with two dancers to entertain the public, and a myriad of backrooms available to hire, from spartan to chain-filled. Baths are also available in some of the rooms, and drinks are available from Cieran at the bar. Three cages hold slaves available for public use, and many other employees offer their services. * Theater: Recently reopened after decades of neglect, this small theater has a lecture hall as well as a more traditional stage for giving plays. Refreshments are provided in a bar at the back of the main hall, and Patty is on hand to help with all your costuming requirements in the changing rooms, with doors that lead straight through to the backstage areas of both halls. Old props used by the theater in the past are currently kept in the storeroom, and little has been done to sort through these yet. * Underground Lake Bathing Area: Found in a separate cavern off the underground lake, the bathing area is a pleasant but simple place to relax, clean, and share time with others. While not truly private, it is nonetheless off the beaten path. * The Serpent's Lair: Run by Serpentia, this brothel-cum-relaxation-spot offers a variety of services from drinks, to massages, to more intimate services. Designed more for those with refined tastes and large purses, and kept warm through the use of arcane enchantments, you'll think you've stepped into a jungle — albeit one with beds, and a stern looking bouncer ready to eject any misbehaving patrons. Shopping * Feliciana's Fashion: A small women's clothing store, her main edge is her location in North Arakon, adjacent to the castle gates, making her shop somewhat easier for a lot of people to get to than going to the Trade District. Emylie Rachaels runs the sales and offers a modest selection of dresses, including the Nightfall Beauty, Lust At First Sight, and Quiet Confidence lines. In addition she carries a line of female armor. * Tabbi's: On the Northwest end of the Trade district, browse through the exotic and the conservative in this shop of women's clothing. Don't let the Beholder interior put you off. * House of Coran: In the Trade District next to Tabbi's. This fine vendor of men's clothing and robes has been in service for many years on the isle. * Arethusa's Toyroom: Wide variety of marital aids and outfits for people with a naughtier side. Located in the Trade District. Contains in-store fitting rooms! * Steven Mills: In a secluded corner deep in the sewers, this man maintains a shop fully stocked with about every piece of combat equipment available. This is the only place on Mianyr to get much of anything combat oriented. * Whisper's Vanity Boutique: Owned by the isle's High Priestess of Sune and located in North Arakon, this beautifully-decorated shop offers a fine selection of lingerie as well as formal wear, to say nothing of the bathing accessories. Complete with in-store bath for those without modesty. * Kaillin's Shop and Sushi Bar: In the Trade District. Downstairs is a selection of costume-like dresses for sale with an in-store fitting room. Upstairs, delight in the exotic tastes of a wide selection of sushi rolls made by a master chef from Kara-tur! * Owain's Dyes: Don't like the color of your outfit? Come see Owain in the Trade District and browse through their selection of categorized dyes. Not recommended for use in the hair! Military * Monster Arena: Directly to the east of the castle entrance is the door to the arena, inside of which is a large pit, surrounded by spectating areas. Inside the pit, a person may select an opponent to battle, both choosing the type of opponent and quantity. Monsters are prevented from leaving the pit, although occasionally spell effects and other attacks will prove a danger to spectators if they don't take precautions. * PvP Arenas: A hole in the wall from the Monster Arena leads to the PvP which actually consists of two major fighting platforms, one for melee and one for magical combat. There are also spectator facilities. Religion * Dark Wedding Chapel: Located just to the north of its light counterpart, the Dark Wedding Chapel offers a location for those who desire such grim environs to have a ceremony. * Light Wedding Chapel: Tucked into a clearing at the edge of the Field of Mianyr, the light wedding chapel is a pleasant spot, well appointed with flowers and lights for a wedding of almost any faith. * Temple of Beauty, Happiness, Love, and Lust: Perhaps the most often visited temple in the district, it is home to Sune as well as Sharess and Lliira. However, Sharessan followers predominate due to the nature of the isle. * Temple of Eternal Rest (House of the Dead): Tucked in the back of the district, this small temple honors Kelemvor and Jergal. It also serves as a funeral home and has a significant network of crypts below it. * Temple of Fury: Built in honor of Talos and Umberlee, this temple is marked by its use of water throughout the architecture, but offers little to visitors. * Temple of Knowledge and the Art: In the northwest corner of the Temple District, this temple is divided into four quarters, one for each of the gods honored by it: Mystra, Oghma, Gond, and Valsharoon. In addition, in Mystra's corner is honored Azuth and Savras. * Temple of the Traveler: This quiet, well lit temple honors Selune, as well as Shaundakul and Valkur. * Temple of the Triad: This large temple has little inside but a place to worship the three gods it houses, Ilmater, Tyr, and Torm. * Temple of the Willing Whip: Under the streets of the district lays this temple to Loviatar. It includes a classroom for instruction in torture and pain and a ceremonial hall. * Temple of War: An imposing structure in the district, this temple honors both Tempus and Red Knight, and contains a back entrance to Chess. Other locations * Lullaby Spring: In the center of the Field of Mianyr is a green hill, atop which sits a spring. The water from the spring is fresh with healing powers. Simply stepping into its water is enough to heal wounds. The water that comes forth from this spring is used to supply the island, and is the reason for the healing properties of many of the drinks served. Items One thing Mianyr is well known for is its vast selection of food and drink offerings. What sets them apart is the fact that most of the selections contain enhancements of various natures. Drinks * Basic alcoholic drinks ** Ale: Sold by Angelina (Mianyr Beach). ** Lamberta Wine: A simple wine with good nose. Sold by Angelina (Mianyr Beach) and Liat Isaandor (Moonglow Inn). ** Ogmarath Ale: A strong smelling but otherwise unremarkable ale. Sold by Angelina (Mianyr Beach) and Liat Isaandor (Moonglow Inn). ** Spirits: Sold by Angelina (Mianyr Beach). ** Wine: Sold by Angelina (Mianyr Beach). * Enchanted drinks ** Arakon Special: A simple drink harnessing the healing properties of the water with other, more tasty ingredients (Cure Light Wounds (5)). Sold by Angelina (Mianyr Beach) and Liat Isaandor (Moonglow Inn). ** Azia Daharaka: An expensive and delicate drink, Azias are the favorite drink of many of Mianyr's locals and visitors, especially aiding those enduring the long Mianyr nights (Endurance (15)). Sold by Angelina (Mianyr Beach) and Liat Isaandor (Moonglow Inn). ** Bittersweet Nectar: Concocted from a variety of native plants, this mixture has an enjoyable taste and will add a spring to anyone's step (Cat's Grace (3)). Sold by Angelina (Mianyr Beach) and Liat Isaandor (Moonglow Inn). ** Coffee: This foul drink is enjoyed by many for its ability to keep people awake (Amplify (5)). Sold by Angelina (Mianyr Beach) and Liat Isaandor (Moonglow Inn). ** Cold Milk: Served cold, Mianyr milk often puts people in a good mood (Eagle's Splendor (3)). Sold by Liat Isaandor (Moonglow Inn). ** Darkest Skyes: A pitch black drink with a thick substance to it, it may not be the most pleasant to consume at first, but it does have advantages (Fox's Cunning (3)). Sold by Angelina (Mianyr Beach) and Liat Isaandor (Moonglow Inn). ** Energy Drink: For those unaided by coffee or tea, the energy drinks on Mianyr are bound to give added bounce (Haste (5)). Sold by Angelina (Mianyr Beach) and Liat Isaandor (Moonglow Inn). ** Fenix-Phire: A strong drink that imbues its consumer with a fire in their muscles as well as their bellies (Bull's Strength (3)). Sold by Angelina (Mianyr Beach) and Liat Isaandor (Moonglow Inn). ** River of Hope: A simple variant of the River of Tears, its main difference being in subtle flavor and the color, sharing the other's healing strength (Cure Light Wounds (5)). Sold by Angelina (Mianyr Beach). ** River of Tears: A simple but delicious drink with healing properties (Cure Light Wounds (5)). Sold by Angelina (Mianyr Beach). ** Tale of the Gold Rosebud: Another healing drink (Cure Light Wounds (5)), notable for being widely enjoyable by all types of visitors. Sold by Angelina (Mianyr Beach). ** Tea: A common alternative to coffee, but with the same properties (Amplify (5)). Sold by Angelina (Mianyr Beach) and Liat Isaandor (Moonglow Inn). ** Warm Milk: The thinking drink, the milk of Mianyr is a good brain boost (Owl's Wisdom (3)). Sold by Angelina (Mianyr Beach). ** Water: The water of Mianyr has healing properties (Cure Minor Wounds (1)). Sold by Angelina (Mianyr Beach) and Liat Isaandor (Moonglow Inn). Food * Apples: Available fresh, these fruits rapidly help improve anyone's health (Cure Moderate Wounds (3)). Sold by Liat Isaandor (Moonglow Inn). * Large Chocolate Chip Muffin: As a quick snack or breakfast, these muffins are claimed by some to taste quite divine (Divine Favor (5)). Sold by Liat Isaandor (Moonglow Inn). * Nuts: A locally grown and picked variety, a package of these can last some time (Virtue (1) x 5). Sold by Liat Isaandor (Moonglow Inn). * Small Bowl of Gruel: This unpleasant breakfast nonetheless cures minor ailments (Cure Minor Wounds (1)). Sold by Liat Isaandor (Moonglow Inn). Quests * Mushroom Liquor: A substance produced by the gigantic Mushroom in the Field of Mianyr can be distilled into a potent liquor by a certain NPC in the Magical Mirror. * Trial Isle: A reward is given to players who make it through this dungeon, located near the beach. * Shards: A female NPC in the Hole in the Wall will send you on a treasure hunt. The goal is to find a number of crystals scattered across the Isle. External links * Mianyr forums — include a variety of subtopics allowing players to keep up on the server's goings-on and bigger picture. * Mianyr website — contains links to haks, information about the Island and some of the characters, and other interesting things. category:gameworlds